


Eye of the Beholder

by koinekid



Series: K18 Flash Fiction [8]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Beauty Is In The Eye Of The Beholder, F/M, First Child, K18, Mother's Love, Motherhood, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 00:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17456906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koinekid/pseuds/koinekid
Summary: Eighteen is enthralled with her newborn.





	Eye of the Beholder

**Author's Note:**

> Rights to Dragonball and related properties are held by their respective owners. No infringement is implied or intended.

Eighteen stared into the crib and wondered, not for the first time, how something so innocent could come from her. She made peace with her past long ago, aided by her husband’s unconditional love and healthy doses of forgiveness and encouragement. But nothing could erase her former misdeeds. Wasn’t she still the same rotten kid who stole for thrills and swore it would always be her and her brother against the world?

No, not by a long shot. Reluctantly, she tore her eyes from her daughter’s peaceful sleeping form to the framed picture of her and Krillin that sat on the dresser. “So she’ll know we’re always watching over her,” he said when placing it there.

“And we always will,” Eighteen vowed.

“Will what?” came a voice from the hall.

She cut her eyes at the voice’s owner, her glare momentarily freezing him in place.

Her brother swallowed hard and mouthed a sorry. “Do I get to see the baby now?” He carried an open beer, and she gazed longingly at it.  _No alcohol when you’re pregnant or breastfeeding_ , the doctor said, and she wanted to throttle him.

She nodded at Seventeen but held a finger over her lips in a signal to keep quiet.

He grinned, but as soon as he saw Marron for the first time, an uneasy look passed over his face. But Eighteen was ignoring him, both hands on the railing of the crib as she fought the urge to lift the little girl into her arms and cuddle her. She’d sneaked away to do just that several times during dinner, leaving Seventeen and Krillin to listen in on her cooing sounds over the baby monitor. As for her assurances and promises that _Mama loves you so much_  and  _You’re so beautiful, Marron_ —Seventeen could hardly believe those words came from his sister. Krillin, meanwhile, couldn’t keep the silly smile off his face. When Eighteen disappeared the last time and didn’t come back for a full ten minutes, Krillin encouraged her brother to join her while he cleared the table and started on the dishes. 

Watching the girl sleep, Seventeen placed a hand on Eighteen’s shoulder. He imagined the years of torment ahead for Marron as people reacted to her deformity. He didn’t envy his sister for the challenges she would have to guide her daughter through.

He tried to keep his voice level as he whispered, “She doesn’t have a nose.”

“I know.” Unable to hold back any longer, Eighteen caressed the empty area above the girl’s mouth, causing her to gurgle in her sleep. “Isn’t she perfect?”

His sister’s tone held no irony, no attempts to reassure herself or deny an uncomfortable truth, only the purity of a mother’s love.

He reached into the crib and, at Eighteen’s nod of approval, stroked Marron’s cheek. The girl stirred and grasped his finger. And in that moment, Seventeen fell in love. “Yeah, she’s perfect.”

Eighteen squeezed his arm. “Come on, Uncle. Let’s let the little firefly sleep.”

He raised a brow at the unusual nickname.

“Krillin’s idea,” she explained as they strolled down the hall. “I think it fits.”

“Because she lights up your lives?” he teased.

Eighteen nodded, completely serious.

“You know you’re turning into the type of person we would’ve made fun of before?”

She merely shrugged.

Pausing, he glanced back at Marron’s room. “Do you mind if I visit more often?”

“Do I mind if you do the thing I’ve been after you to do for years? Yeah, it’ll be fine.”

He rolled his eyes.

“Besides, spending time with Marron will be good practice for when you finally give me a niece or nephew.”

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves.” He gestured at her with his beer can. “And you’d better not try to play matchmaker with me.”

“Relax, Seventeen. The only women I know well are Vegeta’s wife and Goku’s widow.” Eighteen stroked her chin. “Hmm.”

“Don’t even joke about that.”

“Yeah, somehow I don’t picture you raising two kids right away. Start with one.”

“I’ll stick with being the fun uncle for a while, thanks.”

Eighteen smiled. “My daughter couldn’t have a better one.”


End file.
